Wicked: A Twisted Tale
by iamgoku
Summary: Elphaba didn't know what to expect at Shiz, although having her two younger cousins dumped on her and being forced to room with a blonde wasn't on her list of expectations. And with Nessarose meeting a strange, intelligent young woman destined to be the Witch of the south, what else could happen, oh except a certain Vinkun Prince just happens to show up and add to her headaches.


**A new story, I hope you like it. **

**I had the idea for this a few weeks back but wanted to wait till I saw Wicked before starting it. **

**It starts of at the first day at Shiz and will ( hopefully ) continue through till the end of Wicked, and possibly beyond. **

**It does feature some OC's ( such as me and Rae ) as well as my own original OC's of Bellatrix and Rose. **

**This will contain a somewhat alternate story as the OC's will have an effect on the story, Nessarose may also have an alternate pairing to Boq ( She and him will have the relationship like in the musical and the whole 'obsession' thing, but it will have other reasons and Nessarose will force Boq back into her servitude when she becomes governor after several incidents with the other pairing. **

**I hope you all enjoy this prologue. **

**Dislcaimer : I don't own wicked or any of its related characters, I do however own my OC's and any story plot points I choose to use. **

* * *

><p>Elphaba was filled with joy and excitement as the nineteen year old ran across the grounds at Shiz, coming to a stop to see a large amount of students gathered in the assigned meeting place, as well as a blonde girl coming down off of a large stack of luggage.<p>

A girl turned around and once she saw Elphaba , let out a small eep and moved back, Elphaba tried moving away only to run into another group of people who let out gasps and moved over towards the blonde girl who she had heard someone call 'Galinda', her and the others were standing there staring and gaping at her.

"What?" Elphaba said.

"Oh….Do I have something in my teeth?" she said sarcastically pointing to her mouth, the other students continued to stare at her as if she had the plague, Elphaba sighed before thrusting her suitcase down on the ground and turning back to the crowd in a huff.

"Alright fine, we might as well get this over with. No I am not seasick, Yes I've always been green, and no I didn't eat grass as a child!..." she said with a tone which revealed that she had given this speech many times before, and was still quite irritated at having to say it.

Before she could say anymore however a harsh voice from behind her cut off her ranting.

"Elphaba !"

She turned around to see her father, Frexspar Thropp wheeling her sister Nessarose towards her as she sat in her wheelchair.

Elphaba however turned back to the crowd, "Oh and this is my little sister Nessarose, as you can see she's a perfectly normal color!"

Her father grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away harshly, "Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself" he hissed as he stepped back towards Nessa, "remember, I'm only sending you to this school for one reason" he exclaimed as he stood behind Nessa with a glare towards his eldest daughter.

Elphaba looked towards the ground as he scolded her "I know, to look after Nessa" she whispered.

Frex turned back to Nessarose and smiled brightly at his youngest daughter. "My precious little girl, a parting gift" he said as he produced a small box and handed it to Nessa as her face lit up as she opened it to reveal a pair of beautiful shoes encrusted with jewels.

"Oh father, jewels shoes" she said gushing over the gift, not realising Elphaba's saddened expression as she looked on.

"As befits the future ruler of Munchinkinland" he said before turning back to Elphaba, a stern expression on his face "Elphaba, take care of your sister"

"Yes father" Elphaba said quietly as she avoided his gaze.

"Oh and another thing, your cousins are going to be attending Shiz as well" he said as an approaching carriage caught their attention.

"Wait What!" Elphaba exclaimed softly, she and Nessa only had two cousins on their mother's side, their mother's sister Amelia who lived in an estate with her two children on an area of land halfway between Munchkinland and Gillikin, her husband died before the birth of their second child and she had died last year, Elphaba hadn't heard from them since.

The carriage had stopped and the door opened, outstepped a boy who was two years younger than Elphaba at the age of seventeen, he had tan skin and black hair that was somewhat wavy, his brown eyes scanned the area before coming to a stop at the sight of Elphaba, he smiled and was about to step down when he was knocked to the ground with a suitcase laying on his back.

The owner of said suitcase stepped lightly out of the carriage, she was shorter than the boy and looked to be around twelve or thirteen, she had long flowing brown hair and a smirk upon her face.

"You shouldn't have been blocking my way out" she said to the older teen on the ground that turned to her with a small glare.

"You didn't have to knock me onto the ground with a suitcase !" he exclaimed as he stood up and glared down at her.

She smiled and replied "well it's in the past now so no need to cry over it" she said before walking past him, the boy suppressed the urge to scream in frustration as he proceeded to retrieve his suitcase.

'_This is going to be a looooong experience'_ he thought as he walked over towards Elphaba, Nessa and Frex.

"Hello Shaun, it's good to see you again my boy" Frex said shaking his hand before leaning down and patting the smaller girl on the head, he obviously didn't notice her discomfort or irritation as he smiled at her, Shaun was holding back a laugh at his sisters situation.

'_payback'_

"It's good to see you to Lorraine" he said as he smiled at the younger girl before turning back to Elphaba and Nessarose.

Shaun looked down to see her face was now in a grimace and her right eye was twitching profusely.

"….um …Rae" he said slowly as he placed a hand on her shoulder only for her to turn to him with a look that scared the life out of him, her face looked like she was possessed by a demonic influence.

"Nobody calls me LORRAINE!" she shouted under her breath so only he could hear her.

"Yes yes I know, but don't worry he'll be out of here in no time" Shaun said comfortingly as the younger girl calmed down to the point where he no longer thought an exorcism was necessary.

Frex had turned back to Elphaba "Now, these two will be staying at Shiz as well and I want you to look after them as well, but also Shaun is to report to me if you are acting up or if there is any unacceptable behaviour from you, is that clear" he said the last part with a demanding tone.

"Y-Yes father" Elphaba choked out between slightly gritted teeth, she couldn't believe that she was being kept under surveillance by her younger cousin, it was like she had a babysitter.

Frex turned to walk away but not before turning back to Elphaba one last time.

"Oh and Elphaba, try not to talk too much!" he said before walking back to his carriage to Munchkinland.

Before Elphaba could begin to process the information he found herself crash tackled into a tight hug by Rae who almost knocked Elphaba to the ground by her efforts.

Elphaba smiled slightly at seeing her again after so long and returned the hug as the smaller girl slowly pulled away and smiled at the green skinned woman.

"I missed you such much Elphaba !" Rae practically screamed, Elphaba smiled again at Rae, she was always nice to her and she seemed to be able to pick her up after she felt down or saddened.

"I missed you too Rae" she said before turning to Shaun who smiled nervously.

"Umm, about the whole…..reporting to your dad thing.." he tried to explain before Elphaba walked over towards him with a blank look on her face.

"Let's get one thing clear" she said strongly "I don't need a babysitter, in fact I'm the one babysitting you, I think it's ridiculous that father has you keeping an eye on me, I'm nineteen for Oz sake I definitely don't need my younger cousin to be keeping tabs on me, and you better not try and blackmail with it either or I can promise you it won't end well" she said finally as she was now close to his face and lightly glaring as she poked him in the chest with her index finger.

Shaun looked slightly stunned as he managed to reply "…..I-I was going to say that I wouldn't do it anyway"

"….what?" Elphaba said taken back by his reply.

"I mean that I wouldn't really be watching you all the time, I'd only send back casual stuff to your father, I wouldn't try and stalk you every day constantly waiting for you to slip up so I can rat you out to your father, and then let him unleash whatever harsh punishments he would concoct, I mean come on I thought you knew me better, I care about you Elphaba" he said sincerely, but smiled at the older girl who now looked slightly ashamed at having jumped to her conclusions so fast.

She wrapped him in a one armed hug and apologised as they walked over to where the head mistress, or the head 'shizstress' as she called herself was discussing room allocations.

A large group of students moaned when it was discovered that Galinda was given a private room, Elphaba however didn't have a room yet.

Shaun's attention however was pulled away by the sight of a girl around his age, slightly shorter than him with dark brown hair and golden eyes hidden behind her glasses, she was trying to scale the large amount of luggage that Galinda had and was trying to reach for something.

**( With Galinda and Co ) **

"Don't worry, you can all come visit me whenever you want" She said after the collective groans and moans of her peers was heard.

Her friends Pfannee and Shenshen erupted in cheers of how 'good' she was, to which she lapped up their praise.

A girl peeked her head from behind the large collection of luggage to address Galinda, she had dark brown hair and golden eyes, and she was also wearing glasses on her face.

"Galinda, C-Can you help me get my bag down, it's near the top and I can't reach" she said politely as the older girl rolled her eyes slightly.

"Rose, I'm busy with my friends here, plus I'm trying to see if Madame Morrible has accepted me into her sorcery seminar, I mean after all how couldn't she after reading my amazing essay" she said annoyed at her younger sisters interruption.

Rose remembered the essay alright, Galinda had forced Rose to listen to her read it aloud, over ten times !, and it had some major flaws and inaccuracies, she had tried to point these out but Galinda hadn't listened to her warning and sent the essay of anyway, she loved her sister dearly but sometimes ….well a lot of the time she could be so self-absorbed and shallow, not to mention empty headed and a bit ditzy, Rose however was the opposite, she was very smart for her age even being accepted into the university despite being just turned seventeen a month ago, she however was determined to show her older peers just what she was capable of.

As soon as she got her bags.

She sighed as she turned her attention back to the large stack of luggage and against her better judgements began to scale it, there were some foot holds and the handles of some of the bags made it somewhat easier to climb but she was still having trouble, her eyes widened as a bag started to slip slightly, she quickly reached further and grabbed on to another however it came lose as well and they both slipped out of their place.

Rose felt her chest tighten and her eyes widen as she fell, her thoughts were racing as the next thing she expected to feel was the sudden pain and agony of her skull impacting against the concrete followed by a possible broken leg or arm, she closed her eyes and awaited her inevitable impact.

However before she could hit the ground she felt a pair of arms suddenly sweep under her and made her come to a sudden stop, she opened her eyes after a few seconds and blinked twice before looking up to the person whose arms had caught her, she was stunned as he saw him.

He had black hair that was slightly wavy and framed his face, his eyes were a nice brown colour which matched his tan skin tone, and he was staring at her with a strange expression, his mouth hanging open slightly. She quickly realised she had a similar look on her face, her look of realisation shook him from his stupor and he lowered her back onto the ground, they both stood their sheepishly for a few moments before Rose spoke first.

"T-Thank you, for catching me" she said as he rubbed the back of his head and responded

"No problem, I saw you were climbing and it looked pretty dangerous so I came over to help you but I saw you slip and I couldn't just let you fall" he said as he tried to stop looking into her eyes, they were a magnificent golden colour.

She suddenly thrust her hand out to him. "Roselyn Arduenna Upland of the upper uplands, but you can call me Rose" she said the last bit somewhat nervously.

He took her hand in his own and shook it softly.

"Shaun Claude Thropp" he said as he shook her hand.

"You're here to attend the university" She said questionably.

"Uh yeah, I'm here with my older cousin Elphaba and her sister Nessarose, as well as my younger sister Rae" he said as he pointed to them, apparently Elphaba was now standing near Madame Morrible next to the blond girl, they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Im here with my older sister Galinda, she's over there" she said sheepishly as she pointed to said blond girl next to Elphaba.

"Oh hehehe" Shaun said laughing slightly.

The two talked for a few more minutes before Elphaba had an outburst, the whole crowd departed as Nessa was taken away by Madame Morrible and Galinda walked past them to her room muttering about 'not getting her way' like it was something that hadn't happened before and that she had to lie down.

"Well, I'd better get going than" Rose said slightly embarrassed at her sister's actions.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around then?" he asked as she nodded politely.

"Definitely" she replied.

Before they could say anymore, Rae's voice yelled out from across the area.

"SHAUN COME ON, STOP FLIRTING AND LETS GO!" she exclaimed at the older boy who now had a huge blush on his face as he awkwardly walked back over to Rae, Rose quickly made her way to where Glinda was with a similar blush on her face.

After Shaun scolded a smirking Rae for five minutes she followed Elphaba, apparently Elphaba and Rae were staying in the same room as Galinda and Rose, at least he wouldn't have to go far to find them he thought as he walked away to find his room, but not before he decided to explore the campus, by the time he was done it was dark out and he headed off to find his room.

When he got to the door he placed his key in the lock and turned it, opening the door he looked inside to see a slightly older boy on one side of the room, the room was quite larger than Shaun had expected and as he was looking around it he failed to see his roommate turning around.

"YOU!" came a cry, snapping Shaun back to reality he turned to see the one person who he loathed in this world like no other.

"YOU?!" was his reply as he now glared at the other occupant of the room.

It was none other than Fiyero Tiggular.

**( With Nessa ) **

Nessarose had already unpacked and seen her new room, she had a large room which would comfortably fit three people inside, Madame Morrible's room was only a few doors down at the end of the hall and she was there in case Nessa needed her assistance.

She was now however taking a 'stroll' if you could call it that as she wheeled herself outside down one of the paths which led around the ground, the crisp night air was filling her lungs and allowed her to relax after her most stressful day.

She felt bad for leaving Elphaba, her older sister was always there to help her no matter what she needed, but she was also slightly mortified at her actions earlier, she would try and talk to her tomorrow and smooth things over.

But suddenly a sight caught her eye.

It was a figure coming through the front gates, well to be more precise they were coming OVER the front gate seeing as it was closed, and the person was trying to balance on the wall before jumping down into one of the bushes.

Nessarose suddenly realised just how close she was to the unknown intruder, she was only fifteen feet from the bushes. As the bushes shook and the figure arose, Nessa was suddenly gripped with fear, who was this person? Where they a thief or a burglar?

Her heart was gripped in fear as she wondered what she could do if the person saw her, what if they tried to hurt her? She wouldn't be able to escape in her chair. Now of all times she was silently wishing for Elphaba to be by her side, she would have protected her if Nessa hadn't gone with Madame Morrible, the feelings of fear were now mixed in with feelings of guilt.

The person began to walk closer, their form covered in shadows and darkness making it impossible to fully make out the person.

Nessa wheeled herself back frantically as she was now breathing more heavily, the person had noticed her and was coming closer faster than Nessa could escape.

"….Um hello?"

The voice was soft and surprised, it was a girl's voice from what she could hear, Nessa opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

It was a girl who looked around her own age, she had Black midnight hair that went down to her shoulders and was wearing a brown knit hat similar to the one Elphaba wore, she was dressed in casual clothing and had a shoulder bag on her side, her eyes were a strange green colour that was seen from behind her glasses, she looked slightly confused and alarmed.

"What are you doing out here?" the girl said as she stared at Nessarose strangely.

Nessa was completely stumped at the girls question and gave her an incredulous, but still weary look as she replied.

"Me?, what are you doing out here, jumping over a gate like that in the middle of the night" She said trying to sound authoritative, her father had already began to coach her in ways of political and leadership roles due to his desire for her to succeed him, she knew that she couldn't appear weak in a situation like this, although to be truthful she was still recovering from her previous fear.

The other girl now looked embarrassed and adjusted her glasses as a small blush appeared on her face.

"Well I was meant to be here earlier for the orientation with the other students, but I…I….fell asleep at the train station and by the time I woke up and got on the later train and arrived here it was already dark, and the gates were shut so I had to improvise a way in" she said blushing slightly at revealing her mishap.

Nessarose smiled slightly as she supressed a giggle at the girl's remarks, the other girl noticed this and looked even more embarrassed.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed slightly, although she was smiling now too.

"And now I've missed my room allocation and it's probably been given away" The girl said as she looked down sadly.

Nessarose stared at the girl in slight pity, which was rare since she was the one people usually pitied, but suddenly an idea came to her.

"Well…..I guess you could stay with me in my room" she offered as the other girls face brightened slightly.

"But wouldn't your roommate be annoyed at you bringing other people to stay in the room" she asked.

Nessa smiled before continuing "I actually have a room to myself, plus its big enough for three people, I wouldn't mind having some company and a person to spend time with" she said as the other girl smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you" she said before wrapping her arms around Nessarose and hugging her tightly, Nessa was slightly shocked at her reaction but eased into the hug, she usually didn't have much physical contact with others besides Elphaba and her father.

After they broke apart Nessa said she would take her to their room, and the other girl picked up her bag and followed beside the girl as she wheeled along the path.

"By the way my name is Nessarose, Nessarose Thropp" Nessa said turning to the other girl who smiled before replying.

"I'm Bellatrix, Bellatrix Avonlea" she said as she shook Nessarose's outstretched hand.

And that is how the future governor of Munchkinland and the Witch of the East met the future Witch of the South.

And that is were our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the prologue is done.<strong>

**What did you think ? good or bad, I'm not sure myself.**

**I do however have a plan for where this story will go ( kinda ) **

**what did you like , any favourite moments ?, what do you want to see in the coming chapters? **

**Please review and tell me what you thought and any other thoughts and feelings about the story, your reviews are what motivate and fuel my writing **

**I hope to see your feedback and will endeavour to update soon. **


End file.
